Liberty and Valor Book Four: Aftermath
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] After end of the Horde's dominion on Etheria, the Great Rebellion must pick up the pieces and face the future! Please R&R!
1. The Fourth Meeting

Author's Note:

These characters don't belong to me. They do, though, belong to Mattel. I'm not making any money off of this and so on.

This story is set about seven weeks after the final episode of "She-Ra: Princess of Power" - the episode entitled "Swiffty's Baby."

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." It serves as a basic sequel to "Just Another Day" and continues the Destiny series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," continued in "Prophecy & Change" and "Just Another Day."

This story is the sequel to "Liberty and Valor - Book One: Hope," "Liberty and Valor – Book Two: Resistance," and "Liberty and Valor - Book Three: Endgame" which is summarized below.

* * *

Previously:

After two years of intensified fighting, Hordak and his associates devised the ultimate plan - to conquer Etheria within six months. However, Queen Angella's undercover agent Double-Trouble managed to sneak these plans to the Great Rebellion. Angella brought together the nations and kingdoms of Etheria to attack the Horde. After many battles, the Army of Etheria came to the Fright Zone and a combination of He-Man, She-Ra, Queen Angella, King Randor, Skeletor, and King Hiss were able to defeat Hordak.

However . . . the Horde Troopers continue to fight on . . .

* * *

Chapter One: "The Fourth Meeting"

* * *

She lowered her hand, wide-open. Hordak paused, but gave in. His gloved hand covered hers and she hauled him up. Hordak's entire body felt weak and . . . strangely limp. His head was spinning as he stood up. All of his power was gone and that would make anyone feel drained. But there was also a complete physical exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her.

"I'm getting you out of here," she replied.

He squinted. His eyesight was blurry. What was wrong with him?

"Why?"

Adora wrapped interlocked his arm with hers and guided him over to a large array of computers. "They're going to kill you. And while I think you need to be brought to justice, outright killing you in wrong."

Hordak leaned against the computer controls and hung his head. "Adora . . ." he whispered for no reason at all.

"We don't have a lot of time, Hordak. I can fly us out of here, but the Bat-Mechs won't respond to my commands."

He looked to her and saw in her face the same person she was so many years ago. The baby he kidnapped, the child that he helped raised . . . the young woman that turned on him? Why was she here?

"I don't understand . . ."

"Hordak, He-Man, She-Ra . . . all of them are coming back here to kill you in a few minutes. I sneaked up here as soon as I heard and I just knew I had to get you out."

Hordak snorted. There was something not quite right about that, but he couldn't think straight.

"Why - why are you doing this?"

"Because you raised me, Hordak. You were more than a father to me than my real one. I may not agree with what you've done, but I can't let them kill you."

Hordak took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "All right. I think . . . I think I understand you."

"You're in no condition to fly right now. I need you to open up the command controls. That way, you can re-register me."

Hordak nodded and his fingers instinctively typed in the correct codes. The screen displayed a number of selections. Adora's eyes slid across each one: Bat-Mech Registration; Power Grid Control; Horde Trooper Command Lines.

"I am . . ." Hordak started, but he suddenly couldn't finish. His fingers were quite numb. His head was swimming, his senses in dulled. And that's when Hordak realized it. On top of the massive power burn-out - he had been drugged.

Hordak collapsed, unable to stand any longer. He looked to the computer screen and watched and command controls were left open.

"No . . ."

"Don't like it? Don't like my betrayal?"

Hordak snarled. "Traitor . . ."

"Me! You were the one that lied to me. You were the one that hid my life from me. I betrayed you? Well, it's only the beginning for as much as you betrayed me."

She kicked in the face and Hordak was out. Adora, anger raging in her chest, turned back to the command controls. Delicate fingers danced along the keys, accessing the Horde Troopers Command Lines.

Adora then put in a command that was never before used.

'HORDE TROOPERS: STAND DOWN AND SHUT DOWN.'

Adora checked on Hordak then transmitted a message to He-Man. He was on his way back up to collect the ruthless leader.

The kidnapped baby who became a student of evil who became a Force Captain who became a Princess and finally became a leader and a heroine walked out to the balcony. Outside, as she watched Horde Troopers halt in their tracks and stand stock still, she embraced the moment. The sun was starting to peek over the morning horizon. All throughout the Fright Zone, cries and shouts and roars of triumph filled her ears.

She smiled and brushed away a tear.

The Horde had been stopped, once and for all.

* * *

By mid-morning, Adora had become She-Ra again. The Horde Elite and Hordak were all imprisoned and heavily guarded. The leaders of the Army of Etheria met in the camp in front of the Fright Zone.

"As we speak, soldiers are wiping out all Horde Troopers we can find," Angella explained.

"The most dangerous of the Horde are currently in drugged, nets, frozen, and locked up in those portal cells we brought," Frosta added.

"Major casualties?" asked She-Ra.

"Out of the leadership, we lost Darius and the Mayor of Elberon. Sweet-Bee and Bow are in critical condition, but will live," Glimmer explained. "Spinnerella was drained by Leech, but is recovering nicely."

"Bah," hissed Hunga. "What about the weapons? What about the vehicles? We split them up between us all?"

"No," Mermista replied. "We destroy them. All evidence of the Horde is going to be wiped out."

"What! You joke!"

"It has been decided all ready, Hunga," Angella snapped. "You are the only one that protests."

Hunga looked like she was about to say something, but after a glance to the others, she kept quiet. The meeting resumed uninterrupted.

"What should we leave?" King Ahgo asked. "What should we not destroy?"

"Leave very little. All computer units are to be destroyed, all artifacts confiscated. We'll need to concentrate on Doom Tower, though. Leave the other sections of the Fright Zone as bare as you can, but Doom Tower is the priority," answered King Akion.

"I am concerned about the dungeons," brought up King Varn. "Granted, most of the criminals were enemies of the Horde, but how many of them are going to be trouble for us?"

She-Ra nodded. "We were prepared for that. Former Force Commander Loni's father Simon has reviewed the list inmates and has found the ones that are actual criminals to their fellow Etherians. We'll be taking them back to their homelands to stand trial. But something tells me after the way the Horde has treated them, the last thing they'll want to do is return to a life of crime."

Suddenly, a tentacle with a monitor at the end snaked into the leadership tent. The monitor clicked on, displaying Number One, leader of the Monstroids.

"We calculate that we are no longer needed here," Number One beeped. "The terms we discussed are still satisfactory?"

"They are," Angella replied.

"What of the Fright Zone? We can demolish it as soon as the carbon-based life-forms are evacuated."

"No, no. We have our own plans . . ."

* * *

"What's the prognosis, doctor?" asked Bow, Glimmer by his side.

"It'll scar," the doctor replied. "And I'm sorry to say that the vision in your left eye will never return. Other than that, you'll make a full recovery."

Bow sighed and lowered his head. "Thanks doc."

Glimmer took hold of his hand. "Oh Bow, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah . . . I know. Nothing we can do, I guess."

Across the MASH tent, Sweet-Bee was awakened by a hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes eased open and she saw a smiling face looking down at her.

"Buzz-Off . . ."

"How's the wing?"

"They numbed it, but I'm not sure if it'll fully heal."

Buzz-Off nodded. "Well, since our two races are related, I thought this might help speed things along." He handed her what looked like a huge cake. "It's honey-cake. The healing properties will enable your wing to grow back at a faster rate."

"Thank you," she replied and started to down it.

Immediately, the wing began to stitch back together, then grew strong once more. In no time, she was back to normal.

* * *

The Fright Zone was a completely different place seventy-two hours later. The catwalks, bridges and streets were bare. Huge heaps of shattered Horde Troopers were gathered in large piles at various points in the Fright Zone. Any and all vehicles were in shambles in their hangers. Weapons lockers were exploded.

Most of the Army of Etheria had moved out of the general area, most heading to their homes to tend to their dead, dying, and injured. What was left, though, stood in Doom Tower. And in the highest chamber of Doom Tower, a meeting of incredible importance had begun.

A large table, quite massive really, took up most of the room. There were nearly one hundred guards standing along the walls, weapons armed and aimed at one side of the table. On the side where the Horde sat.

Hordak, dressed in a pure black cloak, sat in the center of a long line of his allies. Shadow Weaver, Catra, Dylamug, Entrapa, False Face, Grizzlor, Leech, Mantenna, Modulock, Multi-Bot, Dragstor, Octavia, Scorpia, Duke Dreer, Vultak, Professor Tempest, Admiral Scurvey, and Captain Slime-Pig all sat on either side of their ruthless leader. There was an of grim tension surrounding the assemblage.

Directly across from Hordak was Queen Angella, who also sat in the center of her own line of allies. Mark, Vice Mayor of Elberon, Kristala of Delvan, Marcus, Serena, Corey, Colin, King Gruff, King Ahgo, King Duplis, Prince Hazor, King Sprite, Queen Sparkle, Prince Highcliff, King Varn, Prince Storm, King Akion, Chord, Jamilla, Tahndi, Prince Orwall, Baron Condor, Prince Norb, King Arbor, Bibbet Elder, Queen Frosta, King Selkia, SeaHawk, Castaspella, Mermista, King Micah, Lord Zed, and She-Ra all took up the other side. Standing with the remaining soldiers were numerous Great Rebellion members, including Flutterina, Netossa, Bow, Sorrowful, Spinnerella, Glimmer, Peek-A-Blue, Madame Razz and Broom, Kowl, Red Knight, Loni, Catillus, Fritz, Wizard, and Former General Sunder.

"Let this meeting come to order," Angella stated loudly. She opened one of a few tomes. "We the people of Etheria demand that the Horde surrender and be brought to justice. Only then, can they stand trial for their crimes against this world."

Hordak grunted loudly. "No."

Angella blinked. "What?"

Hordak remained firm. "No. We shall not surrender."

The rest of the Horde looked neither confused nor confounded. What were they up to?

"And just why is that?"

"The Horde never surrenders. We will not bow to you or your petty courts. I will only surrender when I am ordered to. Such is the way of the Horde."

Zed spoke up. "Hordak, if you don't surrender, you won't be entered into Etheria's custody. Your life will be forfeit. My father has already been planning your execution since you last approached about this plan. I thought you were smarter than this, uncle."

"If Horde Prime wishes to kill me, then that is his decision."

Queen Angella looked along her table and saw nods of acknowledgement. "So be it," she stated then. She closed his tome and then pulled out another one. "Therefore, we shall officially put you into exile."


	2. Exile

Chapter Two - "Exile"

* * *

Hordak perked an eyebrow, but the Horde was ushered out of their chairs. The entire group was taken to the top of the tower, where a view of the entire Fright Zone could be seen. He-Man and She-Ra both kept themselves close to Hordak, just in case he decided to try something. He did not, however.

It was a warm morning, but breezy. Spring was in full bloom and it would be summer soon. The barren ground of the Darklands stretched out far from the boarders of the Fright Zone. In distance, they could see the Whispering Woods. Below, the Fright Zone stood silent and empty, with various sections obliterated.

Queen Angella looked to Zed. "Do they have a lock?"

"Yes. In case anything goes wrong, we'll be teleported right out."

"Good." She then turned to Hordak. "Hordak? The time has come for your entire empire to crumble. Quite literally. Zed."

Zed nodded and pressed a button on his wrist communicator. "This is Lord Zed, Huntara. Detonate the underground charges."

At that moment, a horrendous rumbling echoed out through the Darklands. Doom Tower shook violently and everyone held on to whatever they could. Hordak rushed to the edge and looked down. His face conveyed no emotion, though he felt nothing but pure rage within him. Far below, massive underground explosions roared on. The very ground around Doom Tower - the entire Fright Zone! - began to shake, collapse, and then . . . a great hole opened up. All of the many structures of the Fright Zone fell into this breach in the ground, collapsing into a two mile opening.

After twenty minutes of quaking and shaking, the Fright Zone was gone. A chasm two miles deep now sat where the great fortress once did. Fifteen miles away was solid ground.

Hordak turned and faced his enemies and allies. "I am impressed, but this is still no exile."

She-Ra nodded. "True . . . however . . ."

Zed pressed a key and sent up another transmission.

Some twenty seconds later, the frozen lake that King Mercia had sent into space reappeared. It crashed violently into huge chunks into the chasm. Frosta, Mermista and a number of mages from both kingdoms honed their powers on the massive frozen chunks. Immediately, they melted, spreading out across the chasm.

Doom Tower now stood in the center of a fifteen-mile lake.

"Now you've give us a way out," Hordak said then. "Octavia could just swim across. This was a foolish idea!"

"We're not through yet, Hordak."

* * *

At the edge of the Darklands sat Perfuma, in deep meditation. Her power spread itself out, touching all of the seeds that had been laid out for thirty miles around the Fright Zone - what was once the Fright Zone now. Her power, after, reaching and touching with all the seeds, moved down in the barren ground and she felt the new underground water ways that had been blown open thanks to Zed. She then concentrated on the little big of sunshine that managed to break through those ugly clouds above.

After reaching out and touching all of this, she pushed a command out to the seeds. "GROW!"

She guided them to the water and into the vague sunlight. Her body was already drained, but she continued to use her powers for this endeavor. The ground rumbled, though, and she could watch as huge trees roared out of the ground . . .

* * *

Hordak stared in disbelief. For miles in all directions, trees were tearing through the ground and becoming full-grown. Not just any trees, though. He recognized the kind of trees they were and could sense the power they held through what was left of his magics. This was no ordinary forest that was suddenly appearing . . . this was a second Whispering Woods. Which meant, the Horde would indeed be trapped here.

As the last trees appeared at waters edge of the brand-new Fright Zone Lake, Hordak gritted his teeth. He spun around and looked at them all. Queen Angella was smirking, as was She-Ra.

"You chose exile, Hordak," Angella said with restrained joy in her voice.

"Your computers have been destroyed, as have all of your vehicles. You have no weapons, not artifacts, no magical relics - nothing," She-Ra informed Hordak. "Except yourselves. The Whispering Woods, as I'm sure you're well aware, halts any force of evil from entering into its lands. You can't even fly over it without a vine reaching out and swatting you away. Your day is through. The reign of the Horde IS OVER!"

With that, Zed pressed one last key on his wrist communicator. The leaders of Etheria, their soldiers, and the Great Rebellion members vanished in a stream of light and energy - teleported off of Doom Tower.

The Horde stood upon the top of Doom Tower, muttering to amongst themselves as to what to do. Hordak just stared out at what was his a week ago. Hordak . . . the fallen Elder. Hordak . . . the broken Emperor. Twenty years of war, twenty years of building, all wiped away in under an hour. But still, something within Hordak told him that this was not the end. That this was not the final battle. That he would once more rise to power.

Hordak turned around and faced the rest of the Horde. "All of you, conduct an inventory of Doom Tower. Search for any structural weak points in the foundation. There are vaults and chambers that they missed, I am sure of that. Take any Horde Troopers parts that you can find and gather them in a safe area. We will reconvene in four hours in the throne room."

"Wait just a moment!" cried Duke Dreer. "Just why should we follow you? You're powerless! You've led us to this ruin! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in exile listening to you! I - "

With uncanny speed, Hordak slid over to Dreer, grabbed both sides of his head, twisted and broke his neck. Then, Hordak heaved the body off the side of the Tower, sending the corpse of Duke Dreer into the water below.

"Does anyone else feel like questioning my orders?" snarled Hordak.

A glance went through the Horde, and then they all bowed to Hordak. Hordak smiled broadly.

"We are all loyal to only you, Lord Hordak," Shadow Weaver told him.

* * *

"We still have a lot of work to do," Angella said to the assembled Great Rebellion. The only ones not present were Perfuma and Bow. "So let's get a report."

"My people are currently destroying Octopus Cove. Another couple of days and it'll be wiped off the map," Mermista reported. "There will be a ceremony tomorrow for my father. It's quite private. However, I will be crowned at High Tide, and you are all invited."

"We will be there, certainly," Angella said, speaking for the entire group. "After that, however, I am going to be involved heavily in treaty negotiations. There has also been put into place a two-week memorial period to honor those that have fallen in battle. After the two weeks are up, we can all celebrate. This is good because it gives us a chance to start things off in an orderly fashion."

"Horror Hall remains an issue. I plan on asking some of the sorcerers that helped us out to aid me in dealing with it," Castaspella explained then.

"Cat Hill and Scorpion Valley are both areas of concern as well, mother," Glimmer stated. "I was thinking of taking some of us out there and spreading some welfare."

"Good idea, my daughter."

"Thank you."

"Well now, if that's it, there's one more thing I'd like to attend to before we break this meeting . . . "

* * *

Bow, sporting an eye patch, walked along the path that led from the edge of Brightmoon into the Whispering Woods. By his side was Glimmer, who hooked her arm with his. They didn't speak very much as they walked into the woods and to the hill that over a week ago, the entire Great Rebellion ate lunch at.

"I've been practicing," Bow told her suddenly.

She perked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The bow and arrow. I've been practicing. I'm no where near as good as I was, but I'm not as bad as I thought I would be."

"I'm betting we won't be needing those skills as much as we used to now that the Horde is in exile," Glimmer said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Something tells me we're not quite done fighting."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feelin' is all I got."

They walked up the path to the top of the hill. It was here the other members of the Great Rebellion were gathered: She-Ra, Flutterina, Mermista, Netossa, Sorrowful, Spinnerella, Castaspella, Frosta, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, SeaHawk, Peek-A-Blue and Queen Angella. They were all standing before a newly erected statue of a very beautiful woman - Double-Trouble.

As Bow and Glimmer joined the others, Queen Angella waved her hands outward. "This is where we have buried the woman we knew only as Double-Trouble. Most of you did not have the pleasure of knowing Double-Trouble before she passed away, but I think she would have fit in well here.

"She came to us some six months ago, spying for the Horde. But I saw a compassion in her eyes that told me that this was not the right role for her. I turned her around and she became a spy for us. If it were not for her, there would have been no victory. No end of the war. No peace."

At that, Perfuma tapped the ground. The entire hilltop was suddenly awash in roses.

"She was our sister," She-Ra said then. "The silent member of the Great Rebellion. Let her name be placed on our shield."

She-Ra held up the Shield of the Great Rebellion. Double-Trouble's name appeared on it.

"Let us remember her as she would have wanted us to," Angella stated. "With beauty and compassion."


	3. Don't Just Walk Away

Author's Note: Just so you know, there are references to "Prophecy & Change - Book Three: Destruction." If you're a smidge confused by some of dialogue here, you may want to brush up a smidge.

* * *

Chapter Three - "Don't Just Walk Away"

* * *

Though she was not an uncommon visitor, Princess Adora was not a regular guest at Castle Grayskull. However, as the sun beamed down in the noon hour position, light pouring through the windows of the ancient fortress, the Sorceress greeted the young woman with a smile.

"Sorceress, good afternoon. Is it afternoon?" Adora said as she walked out of the gateway.

"Yes, your majesty. Just after, in fact."

"Oh good. Sorceress, I know you and I don't get the chance to talk very often, so I was hoping we could share some tea and have a bit of a chat."

The Sorceress was a little surprised by this. Other than Duncan, she had had no tea with anyone since the Horde War. Not even Adam. Despite this, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course. This way."

Adora followed the Sorceress down a long corridor into a small pantry. The Sorceress waved her hands at a teapot, a bucket of water, and a stove.

"It will be finished shortly," she told Adora. "In the meantime, let us find a sunny place to sit."

The pair journeyed up some stairs, down a corridor on the second level, and ended up at top floor of the southeastern tower. It was filled with large fluffy pillow chairs. Sheets of various colors hung from the ceiling. A small table sat in the center of the room.

As soon as they entered, the teapot and two mugs appeared on the table. They sat down and the Sorceress poured their tea. Steam rose swirling from the dark liquid.

"You seem to have something on your mind, child," the Sorceress deduced.

Adora nodded, sipping the tea. "I do. Good tea, by the way."

"I thank you, my dear. Now, tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

Adora took another sip, then swirled the tea around in the mug as she searched for a way to form the correct words. "The Horde has pretty much been defeated. It was a hard struggle, but now the pressure is off. And I think it's time, that is, there's someone I'd like to pursue."

"I certainly have no problem with that."

"I didn't think so, considering Adam and Kathryn. But you see, this man I'm interested in . . . he's fairly in love with me. I'd say the same. However, he's also interested in She-Ra a bit. I'd like to show him, to tell him, that we are one and the same."

The Sorceress nodded, weighing this over in her mind. "It's a difficult situation, for sure."

"Yeah. But I figured that since Kathryn found out about Adam . . ."

"That was an accident."

"You told my mother . . ."

"Because I had to, your majesty. For each person that discovers your dual identities is another person who could be placed in danger. Even Teela, who has grown up with Adam, does not know. Who is it you wish to tell?"

"SeaHawk. Captain, Admiral, what-have-you . . . we're meeting up a little later to see Mermista's crowning. We were going to go together, then take the ship back."

The Sorceress tapped her chin. "He is a strong man. He certainly aided you during your surrogate pregnancy."

"Yeah," Adora replied quietly.

"Have you spoken to Light-Hope?"

"He said to talk to you."

"And Spirit?"

"He said it doesn't matter as long as his mate and child are safe."

The Sorceress nodded. "Then it is up to you, my dear. I will leave that decision in the most capable hands - your own."

* * *

A few hours later, Adora joined Queen Angella, King Micah, Glimmer, Bow, SeaHawk and the rest of the Great Rebellion on a large balcony in what looked like a large stadium. It was a bit awkward because everything around them shimmered and rippled; they were seated in a mystical bubble. Another such bubble sat in the balcony next to them, where the leader of Etheria sat.

Thousands of Mer-Folk floated in the water in similar such balconies and they were all giving the group of 'surface dwellers' a expressions of offense or curiosity.

In the center of the staging area far below was a huge curtain that separated a large cluster of coral and the audience. All at once, the curtain was drawn back. Mermista floated out, draped in blue and green robes. On her head was a crown with three arches, the center one the tallest.

"Good day, my subjects," she announced, the words ripples in the bubble around the Great Rebellion and the leaders. "And my allies. I come to you today not as your princess, but as your Queen. My father has charged me with the task of leading you into the future. And I must say that now, with the help of our allies on the surface, that future is clearer than ever!"

A wave of blue light shimmered across the Mer-Folk in the stands. "Etheria's greatest enemy has been destroyed. Our waters are safe once more. The time has come, my people, to break the bonds of isolation and to reach out to our friends on the surface.

"But we must never forget who we are. We must continue to find joy in this new era of peace. We must also continue to find pleasure in the small moments in our lives. The elements that make every day a new one; that allows us to be happy with what we have.

"To the future! To the Sunken City! To Salineas!"

A burst of blue came forth from the audience. SeaHawk leaned over to Adora.

"That got quite the response, didn't it?"

"Their way of applause, I guess?"

SeaHawk smiled. "I guess."

"It's just you and me on the way back, right?"

"Yeah. And the horse. Why'd you bring him along again?"

"He wants to see his mate and son. But anyway, there's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

"How are you doing, Spirit?"

The horse looked to Adora, nearly two hours later. "I don't like the water."

"Don't worry, old friend," Adora replied, petting his mane. They were both on the aft section of the boat. "It won't be for very much longer."

Adora looked to SeaHawk, who was at the bow. He himself was staring out at the fleet as they moved in opposite direction. "Well, there they go."

"Yep," Adora replied.

"How's the horse?"

"I'm fine!" Spirit replied loudly.

"Talking horse. I'll never get over that. You know She-Ra has a talking Pegacorn? That makes sense."

Adora shrugged, but her tummy rumbled with nerves. "Yeah . . ."

SeaHawk walked over to the cockpit and adjusted the setting. A small monitor displayed the weather conditions for their course. Perfect.

"First Ones, what a day!"

"Yep."

"Can you believe this, Adora? The Horde defeated! Was a day you couldn't risk a trip like this without getting some attention from those domeheads!"

"It's quite amazing."

"Yeah, it's great." SeaHawk came down from cockpit and then sat down across from Adora on the bow. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Adora shifted uncomfortably. Her face reddened. She looked to her feet for support. "It's kinda complicated . . ."

"Not a problem. Complicated I can understand."

"Maybe." She paused. "This is pretty complicated."

"Spill it, sweetie." He said so casually, so lightly. He said it with a smile and welcoming eyes. How could she not?

"I'm She-Ra."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm She-Ra."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Okay . . ."

"Told you its complicated."

"I don't really understand, Adora. You're She-Ra? How is that even possible?"

She took a deep breath. "You want to see how it's possible?"

"Um . . . all right."

Adora glanced at Spirit, then pulled out of the Sword of Protection. To SeaHawk, it looked like just another blade. But that was an illusion. Princess Adora lifted the Sword of Protection above her head and shouted.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

SeaHawk's eyes widened as the amazing transformation took place. The Sword of Protection was immediately apparent and it generated golden sparks in all direction. Then, dazzling multi-colored energy formed an arch over her. A blue, swirling stream ran around her body, followed by silver sparks of power. It was in this raining of silver sparks that Adora became She-Ra - which was celebrated by another, more powerful blast of golden energy.

She-Ra then brought the Sword of Protection down and shouted.

". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

But that wasn't the end of it. She turned and pointed the jewel of the blade at Spirit. A beam of white light struck him and he was transformed into Swift-Wind. Then that was that. It was over. Adora was She-Ra, Spirit was Swift-Wind, and SeaHawk was in shock.

"I . . . uh . . .what the hell?"

"Yeah. See, it's me. I'm Adora. Under all these muscles and whatnot, I'm Princess Adora."

"Well . . . I guess it is pretty complicated . . . but I just . . . how?"

"He-Man, or really, my brother Adam - "

"Adam's He-Man!"

"Yeah. Anyways, he brought me this sword. The Sword of Protection. He brought it to me when I was an agent of the Horde. It broke through the spells that Hordak had on me and set me on the right course. This course. It also gave me powers, channeled from Castle Grayskull through this blade. It allows me to transform into She-Ra."

"So . . . you've been She-Ra this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"And the same with Swift-Wind here?"

"That is correct," Swift-Wind answered.

"That explains that." SeaHawk went silent after that. His eyes were turned down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"The Horde has been defeated. I figured it was time you knew. You've been such a good friend. During the pregnancy, especially."

"The pregnancy . . ." he muttered. And then that's when it hit him. What he told her that afternoon on the waves. All those wonderful things about Adora . . . and then that night that passion almost overtook them. He told She-Ra that he loved her alter ego.

"Yeah. The pregnancy," she responded, thinking exactly what he was.

"And you didn't tell me?" he shouted, standing up as well now.

"I couldn't!"

"You COULDN'T? First Ones, She-Ra - Adora - I don't even know what to call you! I went on and on and you just sat there and listened and DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"It was sweet . . ." She-Ra started, but soon realized that SeaHawk wasn't acting out of surprise, but out of anger. Embarrassment. Betrayal.

"Then why didn't you 'I'm actually Adora! Surprise!'"

"I wasn't allowed! We were at WAR! Up until last week, we were at war! And that situation was just too dangerous!"

"There were plenty of other times when there was no danger!"

"Don't you think I wanted to tell you, SeaHawk? Don't you? Don't you think it killed me inside to keep lying to you!"

"And just why was that? And why are telling me now?"

"Because of what you said! Because you care about me! All of what you said to me really touched me!"

"What I said . . ." he grumbled and turned around. A few seconds later, he turned back around. "Well, that was a year ago. Maybe I just don't feel that way anymore!"

"Fine," she said. "Fine!" She-Ra turned and jumped onto Swift-Wind. "Then you go home alone!"

Swift-Wind shook his mighty wings and he was in the air. As they tore away from the ship, tears slipped down She-Ra's cheeks.

"I told you because I feel the same way, you jerk."


	4. Duel

Chapter Four - "Duel"

* * *

Horror Hall stood out like a sore thumb in the new, second Whispering Woods. Guards of Mystacore stood at its large doors, which were flanked by two white pillars with gargoyles on top. The doors stood sealed with four guards at the entrance. Castaspella looked over the structure, satisfied. 

"Every magical object has a containment field around it," she explained to Peek-A-Blue, who had just now arrived. "We're going to have a wizard and four guards on duty at all times."

She pointed to a small house of the edge of the pit that Horror Hall sat in. "That will be our look-out station."

"It sounds secure," Peek-A-Blue stated. "My vision reveals that all is safe within those walls."

Perfuma, who was standing nearby, was busy admiring some of the flowers that had sprouted unexpectedly. The new Whispering Woods were soon being refereed to as the Valiant Forest, for its containment of the Horde and for the bravery and valor that the Army of Etheria fought the Horde with.

She suddenly had a bizarre feeling that someone was watching her from with within the forest. Her eyes looked up and searched for a sign of someone in the trees, but found none. A hand then fell on her shoulder and Perfuma jumped about a foot into the air.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" asked Flutterina.

"Just . . . um . . . nothing."

The pair walked over and joined Castaspella and Peek-A-Blue.

"You ladies want to grab some lunch?" asked Castaspella.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah. Perfuma?"

The blonde looked at the woods, but snapped back when her name was said. "Oh, yes. Lunch sounds good. Yeah."

The four started towards the Butterflyer, when suddenly, Madame Razz appeared. She came barreling out the sky, riding poor Broom harder than ever.

"Oh deary my, we have situation!"

"What is it, Madame?" asked Castaspella.

"Queen Angella needs Peek-A-Blue back at Brightmoon Castle immediately!"

Castaspella nodded, issued forth an incantation and a portal opened. The six of them entered, arriving at Brightmoon instantaneously.

"What's the problem?" wondered Peek-A-Blue as they walked through the foyer and into the throne room.

"It's Hunga. She apparently stole stockpiles of Horde weapons before we collapsed the Fright Zone," replied Angella.

"These weapons are very destructive," Micah continued. "We need you to find them for us."

"But of course!"

Peek-A-Blue closed her eyes. As soon as she did, her feathers opened. Her mind raced with her vision, flowing outward across Etheria. She concentrated on Thorn Mountain and saw the small stockpile at the base of the mountain.

"I have found them. They are at the base of the mountain, on the northwest side."

"Then we must go there - immediately."

* * *

"Weapons! They come at us with weapons, Hunga! They come to kill us!"

Queen Angella glanced at the Harpy that was diminishing at the presence of the entire Great Rebellion, save Bow and She-Ra. "Silence!" Angella yelled.

A number of other Harpies stood in front of the bunker at the bottom of the mountain. There was a screech from above, however, that caught all of their attentions. Hunga sailed down from the sky, with two other Harpies behind her.

"Hunga, we know about the stockpile. Give up the weapons and we'll leave you in peace," Angella warned.

Hunga hissed. "We shall not."

"Then we'll take them by force."

The Great Rebellion strode forward and many of the Harpies squawked in agitation. Apparently seeing the Great Rebellion in full force today brought back the recent memories of the battles against the Horde.

"I look forward to it," Hunga snarled.

"There can be another way, Hunga," Angella approached. "A duel. You and me. Magic, blades, doesn't matter. You win, you keep the weapons. I win, we take the weapons and destroy them. Deal?"

Hunga grunted, then nodded. "Yes, yes. Deal!"

Angella glanced back at the Great Rebellion. Concerned looks returned her glance, but she merely nodded. The Queen of Brightmoon then turned back to Hunga and pulled out the Sword of Uriel. Hunga pulled out his blade. It was long, jagged and rusty.

The battle began in earnest. Both women charged forward, swords out. Hunga landed, holding a slash on her stomach.

"First blood to you? I am surprised."

"You should have expected no less, Hunga," Angella replied, missing a small bit of her hair in the attack.

Hunga came at her now, sword up. She was in the air at a moments noticed and then charged down. Angella blocked it, but it gave Hunga the opportunity to blast her bit with her magic. Angella stumbled, then was slashed on her side, right below the ribs.

Angella swung around, then, and sent her elbow into Hunga's face. Hunga's snorted, and slashed Angella right under chest. Angella pushed away, then lifted her free hand. A blast of magic fired out. Hunga did the same.

Their swords went flying out of their hands.

Hunga then launched a burst of orange streaks from her fingers. They slammed into Angella, who mustered a defense at the last minute. Angella went flying backwards, crashing onto the ground, but was unharmed for the most part.

Before Hunga could muster another attack, Angella rolled out to her feet, and unleashed a swirling white pulse at the Harpy. Hunga was tossed into the air, but managed to land on her feet. As soon as she did, Hunga fired out a bolt of green. Angella not only blocked it, but sent it flying back at Hunga.

It slammed into Hunga at a diminished power, not doing a lot of damage. Hunga hissed.

"Do you know how long you kept me locked up, Hunga?" asked Angella, wings flexing behind her, hands glowing with power. "Seventeen months, two weeks, three days, and two hours. I counted EVERY HOUR!"

A bolt of white energy seared out of Angella's hands, striking Hunga hard. "I'll see you as my prisoner again, pretty one."

"You will hold no one prisoner . . . ever again!"

Angella felt anger flow through her as her hands surged with power. But that was her mistake. Because of her pure fury, she lost concentration on Hunga's location. Hunga slid around it and struck Angella hard enough to knock her onto the ground.

"MOTHER!" shouted Glimmer, but Netossa held her back.

"It's over, now," Hunga said, hands glowing with intense power.

"No. It's not."

Angella's hand flicked and the Sword of Uriel flew right into her hand. Before Hunga could strike, Angella slammed it right through Hunga's abdomen. Hunga gasped, the blade ripped right out the other side. Angella stood up and kicked her enemy to the ground.

And then Queen Angella did something that surprised Hunga and all those there. Angella bent down and put her hands on wound. Her healing powers kicked into high gear, sealing and repairing the wound.

"You've lost, Hunga," Angella told her. "And I hold your life in my hands, just as you did. But I will not sink to your level. I will let you go freely."

Hunga said not a word as her wound was fully healed. The Great Rebellion moved to the bunker door and took it down, then went began to pull out the stockpile of weapons.

Glimmer attended to her mother. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Glimmer, my daughter. I am finally . . . free."


	5. Celebration

Chapter Five - "Celebration"

* * *

A celebration was brewing at Castle Brightmoon. Two weeks now after the battle of the Fright Zone, the first major party of Etheria was being held. People from all walks of life had attended. Representatives from distant lands sat in fellowship with some they once called their enemies.

King Randor, Queen Marlena, Prince Adam, and Princess Adora all sat under a large tree near the main entrance of the Castle. Nearby, in the courtyard of Castle Brightmoon, dancers from Dyl were entertaining a rather large crowd.

"I've been putting a lot of thought into it and I think, for the time being, I need to stay here," Adora told them.

Randor glanced between his wife and children, then leaned forward. "Why is that, my dear?"

"Etheria has been my home all my life, father. I just feel as though I can't leave yet, that I still have so much more work to do here. These people . . . they need me here."

Marlena put her hand on her daughters. "I understand, Adora, but you'll be back to visit us more often?"

"Of course, mother. Now that the Horde has been contained, my schedule clears up a little more."

Adam smiled. "I bet it does. I think that what you are doing is for the best."

"I'm glad you agree, bro," Adora replied. "By the way, where's Kathryn?"

"At home. She has a bit of a cold."

"Ah."

"Actually, speaking of Kathryn, there was something I wanted to talk to you all about . . ."

* * *

Flutterina, Peek-A-Blue, Perfuma, and Castaspella hit the bar, which was set up at a small pavilion on the other side of the courtyard. After receiving their drinks, they down and watched the party unfold around them.

Castaspella waved at Ariel, Norwyn and Arden as they crossed nearby. "Hard to believe it's all over. Hard to believe that darkness collapsed."

Flutterina smiled and sipped her drink. It was her first one ever. "I find it harder to believe that we all made it out alive. I've never seen fighting that intense. But we did it. We actually did it."

"I think the question now is what do we do in the aftermath?" asked Peek-A-Blue. "Sure, the Horde is defeated, but what happens now?"

Perfuma shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Every day is a new beginning, isn't it? The future will be blossoming out before us soon, I'm sure."

* * *

Adora was feeling great. The news Adam broke to she and her parents mere moments ago lifted her spirits from where they were after the whole mess with SeaHawk. Adora walked along the corridors of the Brightmoon Castle to try and find Glimmer and Bow. However, who it was that stepped in front of her surprised her.

"SeaHawk!"

"Adora, I need to talk to you."

Adora suddenly felt very unsure of this. She scanned the corridor, then pulled SeaHawk into a small sitting room. She shut the door behind her and the two sat down across from each other near the window.

"So. Talk."

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I'm so sorry. I'm an ass. I really am. I don't know why . . . I don't why I stood there and questioned you and yelled at you and said all those nasty things. I'm so sorry."

Adora nodded. "I . . . forgive you, Hawk. I'm sorry too. Maybe I should have told you sooner. But there was so much happening, so much going on around me. Around . . . us."

"Yeah. Adora . . . all those things I said to you when you were She-Ra . . . all those things that have happened since then. I meant them all. I love you, Adora. More than any other woman, more than I ever thought possible. I love you."

Adora closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them up, they were budding with tears and a warm smile crossed her face. "I love you, too," she replied. "I've loved you since the day I met you. That's why I told you."

He took her hand into his. "I know. I assumed as much."

The two moved forward and fireworks began to pop and explode outside. SeaHawk and Adora then leaned in and kissed deeply and warmly.

* * *

Mermista looked over at Frosta and then scooted over her cup. "Mind?"

"Course not," Frosta replied, plopping some ice cubes into the green drink.

Not far away, Sorrowful, the Manchines, and the Twiggets were running around, setting off more and more fireworks. The multi-colored explosions caused "ooo'' and "ahhh"'s from the crowd of many kingdoms. Sweet-Bee, Spinnerella and Netossa soon joined Mermista and Frosta.

"So, two queens sitting here. Do you think you can spare some of that new power to give us some guest quarters?" Spinnerella asked.

"Not unless you can breathe underwater."

"Or if you want to go out of your way to be very cold."

Netossa glanced over at the nearby bar and then looked back to her friends. "We're getting checked out."

"By who?"

The group all took subtle looks at the men at the bar. Roboto, Ram-Man, Sy-Klone, Meckaneck, and Man-E-Faces all gave them various nods and winks. The girls laughed it up.

"Let's just ignore 'em."

"Better watch out. They may just try and hit on us," Mermista said.

"Oh I don't know. One of them is a robot," Sweet-Bee added.

Spinnerella shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He was probably programmed by a man."

As if on cue, the group started walking over. Frosta smirked and slicked up the ground under the Heroic Warriors feet. They all went tumbling down. An explosion of laughter came barreling from their table.

* * *

As the fireworks began to die out, Cringer came out from underneath a table. He was about to track down Adam, but another's scent caught his nose first. Cringer padded along through the grass until he reached Spirit.

"You did a good job against the Horde, Spirit," Cringer told him.

"We all did. But, Cringer, you know as well as I do that we are not done with this conflict."

Cringer sighed. "I know. I was hoping we were done. I was also hoping you wouldn't say that."

Spirit laughed, which sounds strangely human. "You can only cage wild animal for so long. And the Horde is the wildest of them all . . ."

"Should we tell them? Should we tell them what we've been told?"

Spirit neighed. "No. Let them celebrate tonight."

* * *

"How are your skills coming, Bow?" asked Micah.

"Much better, your majesty. It's been hard to adjust to the loss of depth perception, but I've been getting better and better," Bow replied.

"Some day, he may just be better at than he was before," Glimmer said with a smile and a squeeze of Bow's hand.

"With all the practice, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," Kowl added.

Queen Angella walked up from the table and just happened to catch She-Ra and SeaHawk walking out of the Castle together.

"She-Ra, good. It's about time for you to say a few words."

"Okay."

She-Ra turned to SeaHawk and gave him a look that told him to make sure not to give her a good luck kiss. SeaHawk smiled affectionately, then went down to take his place. Queen Angella was busy gathering up the large crowd to listen to She-Ra's speech.

As She-Ra took the time to figure out what it is she wanted say, a movement flickered in the corner of her eye. She spun around and faced a small figure that recognized at once as Loo-Kee.

"You've been watching me the whole time, haven't you?"

"Of course, She-Ra."

"You've always done such a good job of hiding yourself. Tell me, Loo-Kee, why do you watch us?"

Loo-Kee smiled. "We are the writers of history. And She-Ra, I have to tell you, I'm your biggest fan in the world."

She-Ra grinned broadly and then walked forward. The crowd roared and shouted when she became visible to them.

"PEOPLE OF ETHERIA! WE ARE FREE!" The crowd rose up in applause. She-Ra smiled broadly, blond hair dancing in the moonlight. "We are free from tyranny and oppression, from darkness and hatred! The Horde has fallen! The enemy has been defeated!"

Once more, the sound of the crowd rose high. No one noticed Cringer and Spirit exchange uneasy glances.

"And now, my friends, we face the future! We face the unknown!" She looked over and saw the Great Rebellion sitting together, sharing a smile. She then looked over to the leaders of Etheria, all looking excited and expectant. "We must face this together! We must stand united as we embrace our destiny! We must stand tall in the light of freedom and strength and meet whatever lies in the future head-on with both liberty and valor!"


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two weeks ago, when the Fright Zone collapsed, so did the lab holding the Sword of Deception. As it all crashed to the ground and was flooded, the Sword of Deception became energized. Such objects as powerful as it were not so easily defeated.

Over the course of the next two weeks, it floated its way upwards out from the debris on the bottom until it reached the top of the mot that surrounded Doom Tower.

* * *

Hordak walked along the water's edge, reading over the report from his minions. 19 Horde Troopers recovered and functional. 114 weapons uncovered. 2 magical objects. One vehicle - though useless with their exile. Emergency power is on, but communications, defense, and teleportation were all slag.

Hordak crumbled the report in his hand and tossed it into the water. Modulock was working with a device to mass-produce Horde Troopers, but that would take a lot of time. And time, it seemed, was Hordak had a lot of.

But as Hordak watched the report sink into the water, he spotted something new. His red eyes opened wide as a blade came floating by. He plunged his hand into the water and snatched it up. Immediately, he could sense its power reaching out to his own, diminished energy.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the blade.

The blade was the same design as He-Man's, She-Ra's, and Skeletor's, but it had a crimson jewel at the crest. It was also purple, just like Skeletor's Sword of Darkness. Words scrolled across the blade. They were the symbols used by the Ancients.

"The Sword of Deception," he said with a gasp. "And it's reaching out to me."

He held it in his hands. Automatically, a small portion of his power was restored. It would take time and planning, considering the Horde's situation, but this blade just gave him the means to execute his vengeance.

This was only the beginning . . .

* * *

Afterward:

Hey everyone. Not a whole lot to say this time around. I'm glad to have written this She-Ra story, simply because She-Ra isn't someone I regularly concentrate on like this. I hope I met everyone's expectations and that you're all satisfied with this installment in the _Destiny _saga.

The adventures She-Ra and co. aren't over yet. The final installment in the _Destiny_ saga will be coming shortly, so keep an eye out for "Manifest Destiny."

Y'all take care now! See ya soon!

W


End file.
